


fem! richie x fem! eddie || ₛₘᵤₜ ....

by pink_squiGG



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_squiGG/pseuds/pink_squiGG
Summary: hey this is a genderswap reddie smut fic.. they have yheir original names bc im uncreative like that 🤡🎈IF U ARE UNCOMFTY W SMUT PLEASE LEAVE.(THIS IS A ONESHOT)this was heavily inspired by a reddie genderswap fic on here called fingers (note to self when ur done go find the @ then tag them here?)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	fem! richie x fem! eddie || ₛₘᵤₜ ....

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all @ once and its not gonn be very good bc this is my firsTG time writing smut. uhhhhhh anyway hope u like it i guess ? also HOW DO I TAG

The two teens were currently hanging out on Richie's roof. Her parents weren't home (as always) and they decided to just chill and watch the sunset as sort of a little date. 

"Rich, this is super dangerous. I mean, what if we fell? What if your parents come home and we get in trouble? We could watch the sunset from down there! We could go to the park and watch it there instead. This is so unsafe." Eddie had yelled at her when they first started climbing up to the roof. 

Richie had responded with a fake laugh at the part when she asked if her parents were coming home, and a reassuring kiss on the cheek at the end. "Eds, I do this all the time." 

Now, they were sitting in silence as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky and eventually went into the trees. Their hands were intertwined, Eddie's head on Richie's shoulder and Richie's free hand playing with Eddie's hair. 

"This is pretty nice." Eddie whispered, relaxed and happy on her lover. 

"Yeah." Richie whispered back. Eddie lifted her head up to look at her, and both grinned. Eddie sat up a bit and kissed her girlfriend. Richie responded and kissed her back immediately. 

Richie's free hand went to Eddie's back, rubbing it slowly. The two parted for air and stared lovingly into each others eyes. 

WIP bc im bored w this sorry \\_(•v•)_/


End file.
